UNSC Infinity
The UNSC ''Infinity'' was a vessel commissioned into the UNSC Navy following the end of the Human-Covenant war in 2553.Halo Fest (PAX Prime 2011) — Halo 4 concept art display" The Infinity was a starship technology demonstrator, likely using recovered technology found during the war against the Covenant Empire and/or from Forerunner facilities and installations.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=py2wB8GPygk&feature=related Halo Fest 2011 - Halo 4 Discussion! PART 3] History In the Halo 4 E3 Demo it shows the UNSC Infinity is drifting near Requiem with a UNSC Frigate escort alongside. It is then somehow attacked with an EMP causing the Infinity to crash. Background Construction This starship was constructed in the Oort cloud on the outskirts of the Sol System. The Office of Naval Intelligence attempted to keep ship's construction a secret by permanently stationing workers in the Oort cloud while maintaining a complete communications blackout. However, due to the ship's massive construction costs, the Office of Naval Intelligence was unable to keep the Infinity ''a secret from some; senior members of Navy, like Rear Admiral Saeed Shafiq knew about this ship. This ship is to receive upgrades, particularly slipspace navigation which was reverse engineered from the technology discovered at Shield World Trevelyan. These upgrades will help in finishing the ''Infinity before schedule. Crew Andrew Del Rio was assigned as the captain of the Infinity. The rest of the crew consisted of several SPARTAN-IV personnel. They were assigned to her before the preliminary trails on the ship began. There are 17,000 of humanity's "brightest and best" on board. Specifications The Infinity is approximately 5.6 kilometers (3.5 miles) from bow to stern, placing it as the largest UNSC vessel. Technical specifications are yet unknown, and based upon the given image of the Infinity, it seems to look incomplete since some of the sections appear to be exposed. The Infinity was given "Every scrap of Forerunner technology (The UNSC and ONI) picked apart during the war." Purpose The original purpose of Infinity was to beat back the Covenant in the event that Earth was lost and humanity needed a last resort , however that is no longer applicable after the Human/Covenant war's climax. (Derived from Admiral Parangosky talking to future ONI executive Serin Osman) It has also been the location of the Spartan IV training program in Halo 4 multiplayer. 343i has also announced that the "Infinity" will somehow interact with Master Chief in the Halo 4 campaign. Trivia *''Marathon'' Infinity, is a game created by Bungie, and the possible namesake of the ship. *In Halo 4, this ship was sent to an unknown location with the SPARTAN-IVs aboard for training, this is the reason for the Red and Blue Spartans fighting each other in the multiplayer. *The UNSC Infinity is the largest ship to date in the UNSC fleet, at more than 5 kilometers in length, rivaling a Covenant supercruiser. *At some point in'' Halo 4's'' campaign, the ship will crash land on Requiem and be attacked by "Unknown Hostiles", though what happens to the ship afterwards is unknown. *The name Infinity may of been derived from Halo Combat Evolved's online map. This particular map is the largest, which could have an impact on the size of the ship itself. Gallery Halo4mp1.png|One of the scenarios which the Infinity's holo-deck can generate for SPARTAN-IV training. Blue Spartan IV.jpg|A SPARTAN-IV, designated on Blue Team for simulations. 2820766-web_preview.png|Master Chief with infinity in background infin.png|A live version of the Infinity, in space. Captain Andrew Del Rio.png|Captain Andrew Del Rio of the Infinity HaloIGN9.jpg |Concept Art of the UNSC Infinity 632877_20120604_790screen006.jpg|The Covenant advance on the UNSC Infinity's crash site 632877_20120605_790screen002.jpg|The Master Chief with UNSC forces and the UNSC Infinity in the background UNSC Infinity.png|The UNSC Infinity hovers over an unknown human city . Did symb.jpg|The Didact's symbol appears on terminals throughout the UNSC Infinity before crashing into Requiem. List of Appearances *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo 4'' Sources Category:UNSC Category:Halo 4 Category:UNSC Navy Category:UNSC technology Category:Human Starships Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:Halo: Glasslands Category:Halo 4 Crafts